


Puppy Love

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, cuteness ensues, wonsik gets a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Sanghyuk gets wonsik a puppy for christmas. that is all.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> guys i am so weak for wonsik with butt. and i just need more puppy cuteness. 
> 
> also a quick note, please don't ever buy dogs from breeders, always adopt if you can. and don't give pets as presents to people for christmas, because they often get sent back. 
> 
> other than that enjoy~

The first thing Wonsik was aware of when he woke up was that he was alone. He sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the light filtering through the window. He frowned when he realized that Sanghyuk was nowhere to be seen. 

Wonsik stifled a yawn, listening for any sign of his boyfriend as he climbed out of bed. Shivering slightly as the cold air assaulted the bare skin of his chest, he scanned the floor of their room for one of his hoodies before starting the hunt for his boyfriend.

He had a good feeling of where he might be able to find Sanghyuk, knowing that he usually woke up hungry. So he made his way to the kitchen, his feet making soft sounds as he padded across the carpet.

Wonsik frowned again when he saw that the kitchen was empty, worried that something was wrong before he heard a sound come from the living room.

He should have guessed that that’s where Sanghyuk would be. He had been pestering Wonsik for the better part of the last week, trying to get him to let Sanghyuk open his presents early.

Wonsik smiled to himself when he saw that Sanghyuk sitting on the floor in front of their living room. His too big Christmas sweater hanging off of him as he sat in front of their Christmas tree holding something in his lap.  

Wonsik couldn’t see what it was from where he was standing, but he assumed it was one of his presents that Sanghyuk had been so secretive about.

Deciding to make his presence known, Wonsik cleared his throat. “Whatcha got there?”

Sanghyuk started, his head whipping around to look at Wonsik with a smile on his face. “A surprise.”

Wonsik laughed, waiting for Sanghyuk to turn around so he could see what he was holding. “Are you going to show me? Or do I have to fight you for you it?”

Sanghyuk snorted, the sound soft as he looked up at Wonsik. “I wouldn’t advise that if I were you.”

Wonsik raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk just laughed again, still keeping himself angled so that Wonsik couldn’t see what he had. “Sit down first, and then I’ll give it to you.”

Wonsik made a face of mock horror. “I don’t think I like the sound of that, I don’t trust you.”

“Do you want your present or not you asshole?” Sanghyuk said, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Alright, alright, you sure are bossy towards someone who is older than you,” Wonsik said as he sat down on their couch, patting the spot next to him in invitation for Sanghyuk to join him. “Well come here then.”

“No, you need to close your eyes too,” Sanghyuk said, a smirk on his face that made Wonsik worry.

“Yeah, that doesn’t instill trust at all,” Wonsik teased, but closed his eyes anyways. He was getting more and more curious as to what Sanghyuk had gotten him.

“Okay, keep them closed!” Wonsik could hear Sanghyuk stand up, his feet shuffling as he made his way over to the couch. “No peeking okay?”

Wonsik laughed at the excitement in Sanghyuk’s voice. “I’m not peeking just give it to me!”

Sanghyuk chuckled as he shifted closer to Wonsik, placing something soft and warm in his lap.

Wonsik’s first thought was that it was a blanket, but then it started to move and Wonsik panicked. His eyes flying open to see what he was holding.

“Oh my god,” Wonsik gasped when he saw the sleeping puppy in his lap. It’s eyes opening as it looked up at Wonsik. “Sanghyuk-”

“Merry Christmas!” Sanghyuk smiled, leaning forward to pet the puppy. “She still needs a name, but I figured you would come up with something.”

Wonsik looked down at the small puppy in his lap, and then back at Sanghyuk. His eyes wide as he tried to hold in his emotions. “You got me a puppy.”

Sanghyuk laughed, the sound vibrant and filled with joy. “Yes, I got you a puppy because all you do is look at pictures of cute animals on your phone. Do you like her?”

Wonsik was practically shaking with joy as he held the small puppy in his arms. Her tongue licking his face before letting out a soft bark.“I love her! She’s so beautiful and tiny and soft!”

Wonsik continued to coo at the puppy, holding her up to his face as she yipped happily. “Who's a good girl huh? You? Are you my good girl?”

Sanghyuk continued to laugh, reaching out to pet the puppy with a smile on his face. “What are you gonna name her?”

Wonsik thought for a moment, looking at his puppy before smiling so big Sanghyuk was convinced his face was going to split in half. “Goldie, cause she’s my golden girl.”

Sanghyuk stared at Wonsik is disbelief before laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “Of course that’s what you would name her!”

“Oh shush,” Wonsik said, kissing Goldie’s nose before nuzzling her to his face again. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous that he’s not my golden girl.”

“You are so dumb,” Sanghyuk was laughing full on now as he watched Wonsik with Goldie, his heart filling with joy. “But I’m happy you love your gift.”

Wonsik set Goldie back in his lap as he turned to Sanghyuk. “Of course I love her,” Wonsik leaned over, kissing Sanghyuk with a smile on his face before pulling back. ”But not nearly as much as I love you Hyogi.”

Sanghyuk smiled, leaning forward to kiss Wonsik again. “I love you too, you loser.”

Wonsik laughed as Goldie jumped down onto the floor. They watched as she began attacking the presents under the tree, ripping the paper off of a box with her teeth.

Sanghyuk got up, pulling Wonsik to his feet. “Come on, let’s go open the rest of those before she destroys them.”

Wonsik pulled Sanghyuk to his chest, looping his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist.

“Thank you Sanghyuk,” Wonsik whispered, pressing his lips to Sanghyuk’s again as kissing him for a long minute. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
